One night
by onceuponadiary
Summary: Caroline only wanted to drink her sorrows away, what she didn't expect was having the company of a certain hybrid. What will the night bring for them? (set after 4x07, non-canon, two-shot)
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: This one-shot contains smut, and also hate against Tyler and Hayley, so please don't read if you don't like smut or like those two characters. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or The Originals, nor any characters of them**

Caroline was pissed. Like seriously. She had hoped for a normal boring date. What she got was probably one of the best ones she ever had. So naturally she was pissed at herself for forgetting that she was on a date with a psychotic killer hybrid.

Cause why did he have to look so handsome in his suit? Why did he have to develop a sense of humour suddenly? And why did she never once think of her _boyfriend_ during the pageant?

Speaking of said boyfriend, she had wanted to surprise him after her really great day and just forget about why it had been great in the first place, mainly because of he-who-shall-not-be-named-because-then-I'll-think-about-him-again.

So she had went over to his house unannounced to relief some of her stress (she was talking hot hybrid sex and maybe a nice bubble bath afterwards) she would have never thought to come across such a scenario in the living room. The fucking _living room_ , for crying out loud!

Tyler was fucking Hayley doggy style on the nice Persian rug as if they were some wild animals, which technically they both were, but still. She had been so shocked that she didn't even make her presence known and just watched them.

After a minute, she realized something…she didn't feel anything. Sure, there was anger and sadness for betraying her but she didn't feel heartbroken. And that's when she realized that what she and Tyler had was just based on lust and friendship, not love.

It had still hurt though so she slowly left the Lockwood Estate, leaving Tyler and his were-slut to their activities and unaware that there was ever an audience.

So here she was at some shady bar on the outskirts of Mystic Falls drinking away her sorrows. She had purposely chosen this establishment because she never thought Klaus, or Tyler for that matter, would ever go to this kind of bar.

Normally she wouldn't have set a foot in _The Dirty Goat_ (What kind of name was that anyway?) without sanitary wipes or any other cleaning supplies but getting drunk alone really trumped her OCD-like manners this evening. Caroline sat down on a bar stool and waved to the barkeeper.

The man immediately came over and asked her "What can I get you, beautiful?" while not so bluntly checking her out. It wasn't that he wasn't cute if you liked the bad boy type but she had had quite enough of them to last her an eternity. So she didn't even try to reciprocate his obvious flirting and just compelled him to bring her an entire bottle of Tequila and leave her alone. Just this once it wouldn't hurt to compel some guy, right?

When he returned with her bottle she instantly started chucking the bottle down. After a few sips she had to stop though because the truth was that she hated Tequila. Although it got her drunk the fastest and that was why it was her chosen drink this evening.

About an hour later she was dancing in the middle of the bar, not caring if every sleazy guy in there was looking at her like a piece of meat. She was a vampire goddammit. She could handle them if they got handsy. She was definitely drunk already and she just thought about the beat of the song. No Klaus. No Tyler. No Hayley. Just nothing except the song.

She was enjoying it so much that she didn't notice when someone new entered the bar at first. But when his unique scent (woodsy and masculine) hit her nostrils she turned around and there he was.

Klaus.

And he was ridiculously good-looking as well with a tight grey Henley and some black jeans that brought out his great ass… Wait…did she just check out his ass?

Concentrate, Caroline! When she looked him in the face all her embarrassment flew out the window and she was furious. How dare he look that smug? And how dare he come to _her_ bar? Okay, well technically it wasn't _her_ bar but she was drunk and drunk Caroline happens to be very possessive.

So when he came over to her, she left the dance floor (Which was not really a dance floor, but technicalities, right?) and went to the bar again.

"Hey, barkeeper, over here" she shouted. He responded right away and without asking brought another bottle of Tequila right with him. She gave him her sweetest smile. "Thanks, hun."

She could tell without glancing back that a certain hybrid had taken the stool right beside her. "And what brings you here on this fine evening, sweetheart?"

Frustrated she turned to his voice. "I could ask you the same thing. Did you stalk me here, or what?" She sounded a lot angrier than originally intended but oh well, Klaus could handle that.

"Why so hostile, love? We spent a nice day together and now you're angry at me? Forgive me for not following quite. Also I didn't stalk you. I actually come here quite frequently when I don't want you lot to annoy me."

She let out a sigh. She had been really mean to him just assuming that he had stalked her, actually hoping that he had. Stupid little Caroline again, making assumptions about other people.

"Sorry for assuming that, but I really want to be alone, okay? I just need to get really drunk but if you don't want to leave I'll…..I'll…just go." She made a spectacle of standing up and nearly tripped.

Strong arms surrounded her and she automatically leaned into them. "Easy there, love. I don't think you should leave right now. You'll get yourself injured if you leave in your state. Come on, let's get you sobered up." He whispered in her ear.

A shiver went down her spine at his lips so close to her ear. She could just grab him by those blonde locks and…No!

She couldn't allow herself to think like that. She wasn't spoken for anymore but he was still the bad guy. Maybe it was better if she sobered up a bit before she let her body's desire take over. She pushed him away and sat down on her place again.

"Okay, you're right; I should sober up a little bit before I leave. Wouldn't want my new dress getting spoiled. But keep your hands to yourself, I'm warning you!" she said with her finger pointing at him. He held his hands up in surrender. "Wouldn't think of it, love." He assured her but added with a wink " Unless you want me to, that is"

"Not gonna happen, buddy, not in your lifetime. And since you can't die and will live forever, that means _not ever_ … Sooooo, do you have any blood bags in your car? That would get me out of your hair quicker and I forgot to bring some, "she asked in a small voice.

He laughed at her comment. "Oh, sweetheart, you really think I would keep disgusting blood bags in my car?"

"Hey!" she pushed him a little bit "Don't make fun of me! It isn't disgusting once you get used to it"

He simply gave her a look.

"Okay, you're right! It isn't as good as the real stuff but it is better for my conscience and control, so don't judge me, Mister." His gaze suddenly turned serious. "Caroline, sweetheart, believe me that I would never ever judge you for being you. You must know that you are magnificent just the way you are. Even if it _does_ involve drinking from blood bags."

She got lost in his pretty blue eyes during his speech. Why did he have to make it so difficult to get him out of her system? Couldn't he just be his usual murdery self? It would certainly help her to keep her boundaries. But did you look at this fine piece of…. "Caroline? Caroline, love, you're staring and might I say you have a little bit of drool on your chin?"

"What?" Caroline exclaimed in shock, quickly wiping at her very dry chin. Realizing that, she punched the laughing hybrid lightly on the shoulder. "You…you…you…", she said, not finding the right words.

"I…I…I?", he asked her teasingly.

"You're a smug, infuriating, hot, hybrid-siring, psychopath asshole that's what you are!", she angrily told him and crossed her arms over her chest, pouting like a little girl that didn't get the candy. She slowly risked a glance at the suddenly silent Klaus. What she saw made her gasp. Instead of seeing an angry or even annoyed expression after her slur of swear words directed at him, she gazed directly into the lustful gaze directed at her. Caroline couldn't deny that this gaze alone made her panties suddenly wet.

"You called me hot?" the hybrid asked with a husky voice and god, what a voice it was. She could imagine all the sinful things he would whisper in her ear while...no not thinking about that.

"NO!", she basically screamed, attracting the attention of a few people around them. "No, I did not call you hot, you must have misheard that or just, I don't know, imagined me saying it! Gosh, is it so hard?" she added in a much quieter voice.

"I assure you, love, it is quite hard, " he whispered in her ear. And now she totally had to think about his dick and how good it would feel and…No! Just no!

Suddenly Klaus' hand brushed against her arm to grab her former bottle of Tequila and goose bumps appeared on her skin making her shudder. She wrung the bottle out of his hand, downing the content in a few large gulps.

"Sweetheart? Didn't we just agree to get you sobered up?" a confused Klaus asked.

"Yeah, we did, but that was before I made a decision."

"What decision?" he was going to ask but was stopped mid-sentence by a whirlwind of blonde who furiously attacked his lips. Klaus, suddenly understanding that he was kissing the love of his life, let out a feral growl and quickly flashed them out the backdoor and into the alley. He didn't really want to give the other patrons a show.

Once outside he pushed Caroline against a brick wall and started kissing her again, this time forcing his tongue into her mouth, deepening the kiss. His hands went around her backside, squeezing her sculpted ass and lifting her up so she could wrap her legs around his torso. Both groaned at the sudden contact of their centres, effectively breaking their kiss. "Caroline?" Klaus suddenly asked while she was kissing down his neck and his sexy necklaces. She hummed in answer. "Sweetheart, as much as I am enjoying this, what are you doing and why are you doing it? ", he asked in short breaths.

"I'm taking a chance," was her only reply but it was all he really needed. With renowned fervour he attacked her lips in a bruising kiss and grinded his jeans cladded member against her heated centre. Needing more skin contact, Caroline pulled away for a moment, peeling his tight Henley off his body. Resuming their kiss, Klaus' hands moved from her ass to her zipper, slowly taking off her tiny dress, letting out a groan, when they finally made skin to skin contact.

Eagerly wanting to feel more and more, Caroline's hands moved to his belt and fumbled around until it was open and she could pull down the zipper, quickly pulling his trousers down his legs. She cupped him through his black boxer briefs, drawing a low feral growl from his throat. As revenge, he grabbed her round, perky breasts who were begging to be released from their confines. She let out a groan herself, freeing their sealed lips from each other in turn.

She was now wearing only her underwear, a set of black lace, and her sky high heels while he was only in his briefs and shoes as well. They stared at each other like some hungry wolves, who found themselves their next meal. Well…in one case this was most definitely true, but whatever.

Klaus once again flashed Caroline to the wall, their lips meeting in a duel of dominance and submission. Without even realizing how, Caroline's breasts suddenly sprang free, her bra landing somewhere on the ground. Klaus lips broke free from their kiss, leaving a trail of small bites and butterfly kisses down her neck and collarbone. Finally reaching their destination he slowly circled one nipple with his tongue while his right hand massaged the other one. Caroline threw her had back and let out a load moan, "Yes, Klaus, yes!"

He suddenly bit bluntly into one nipple, making Caroline all the more desperate for some kind of release, grabbing onto his blonde, curly hairs while he devoured her breasts. After thoroughly exploring each of them, he left more kisses down her stomach until he kneeled before her, his eyes in front of the barely there piece of fabric she called underwear.

Caroline, still with her hands grasping his hair, almost came from that view alone. The most powerful being on earth kneeling in front of her at her mercy. It was such an erotic sight, but became even more so when he used his teeth, _his fucking teeth_ , to pull down her last piece of clothing, leaving her bare in front of him.

Throwing a leg on his shoulders he started lapping at her entrance like a man that was starving and she was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted. "You taste and smell so good, sweetheart, I could eat you out all day long.", he said in a husky voice during a small pause, afterwards returning to his delicious torture of her pussy.

He slowly added a finger, making her uncontrollably grind her hips against his face. Caroline couldn't take it anymore and groaned out, barely able to form more words "P…P…Please, just…please…" Not needing more motivation he added two more fingers into her tight heat and sucked simultaneously on her clit, making Caroline shatter around the best orgasm she had undoubtedly ever had, yelling out his name while she came hard. Klaus was still kneeling in front of her, lapping up everything he gave to her, while his hands hold her steady as her knees gave almost out.

When she finally came down, he stood up and gave her a slow, but passionate kiss. Caroline could taste herself in his mouth, finding it surprisingly arousing to taste her sweet juices on his lips.

Breaking the kiss she was about to return the favour, dropping to her knees in front of an astounded hybrid. But before she could even rid him off his underwear, he grabbed her by her hips, pulling her close to him, whispering in her ear "As much as I would love you to that, I need to be inside you now," making Caroline shudder. He removed his boxer briefs with vampire speed and before she could even blink he was inside her, pushing her against the wall and lifting her whole body up. Both had to groan at the sudden invasion.

Well, Caroline thought, he's definitely not averaged size, while she became used to the sudden intrusion. "God, Caroline, you're so tight!" a blissful Klaus grunted in her ear. He slowly started to move. In and out. In and out.

They started kissing again, although this time it became sloppier while they got lost in each other. "Harder!" Caroline suddenly screamed, making Klaus lose any kind of control he had showed until now. He started pounding into her again and again, hitting the right spot with each hard thrust, making Caroline writhe under him. When Klaus' lips descended on her breasts again, she couldn't hold it anymore, crashing under her second orgasm of the night. Klaus rode her through the orgasm, still licking and biting her nipples, now going at vampire speed, quickly leading her to her next one. Any other normal human probably wouldn't survive this kind of treatment but Caroline wasn't one and she loved every moment of the animalistic way they were fucking in the alley.

He spun her around, still buried deep inside her, while she was now bent forward with her hands on the wall and his hands on her bouncing breasts. This new position let him reach even deeper in her core, making her scream out in pleasure. After a few moments she came again, this time triggering his own release, letting his seed spurt into her.

Lazily going in and out, he prolonged their pleasure until he pulled out his now semi hard cock, spinning Caroline around again and kissing her softly on the lips.

This kiss didn't feel like all the others they had shared this evening. They poured all their feelings into this kiss, all the longing, all the love even, they felt for each other. When they finished they stared at each other.

"Caroline, I know that…", he began but was interrupted by her. "No, don't you dare say that I was drunk and you used me, and that you are sorry!" she grabbed his face into her two tiny hands and made him look into her eyes. "Klaus, I meant it earlier. I am taking a chance. Not only of us having sex, maybe even making love, but on us being a couple. My friends have made my decisions for me for too long! I want you, Klaus! Please, let me have you." She finished, looking at an astounded, open-mouthed hybrid. He kissed her with all the feelings he had and declared "I love you, Caroline, of course I want you to be by my side!"

"So, as lovely as this alley is, don't you think we should find us a better place, maybe one with an actual bed?" she asked with a cunning smile.

The hybrid just smiled at her and the next moment all that remained of them were their strayed clothes in the alley that changed everything for them.

 **So, this is my first fanfiction ever, so please don't judge me that hard. Also, if you want a second part, I have quite a few ideas for those two lovebirds. ;)**

 **Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and your support. It means a lot to me. Also sorry for the long wait but I've had problems with internet access in the last weeks. Enjoy!**

Caroline awoke with a startle. She had been having a weird dream of a cheating Tyler and hot hybrid sex with Klaus against the wall of a bar alley. She shook those wild thoughts from her head and looked at her surroundings. Wait…that was not her room…not her bed either and…why the hell was she naked? Had she been kidnapped? Was this a dream in a dream? God, she had watched Inception too much. Suddenly everything from last night came crashing down on her. Seeing Tyler cheat on her, going to a bar to get drunk, meeting Klaus and then… _god_ …the alley! The thought alone got her aroused all over again, and she finally wondered where Klaus had wandered off to, when she heard the tell-tale sign of the shower running in the adjoining bathroom. She imagined him in the shower, little water droplets running down his sculpted body and she let out a quiet moan, feeling herself get even wetter.

Then she remembered what happened after their amazing coupling behind the bar. Her finally taking a chance and defying all her friends by doing so. But god, was that worth it. When they had left the alley, _their_ alley, they had flashed themselves to Klaus' mansion and had continued exploring each other's bodies not only on the huge King sized bed, but also once on the stairs and on the couch in his room. After four rounds though, they had both been too exhausted and had fallen asleep arm in arm. Suffice to say she was happy with her decision.

Judging from the sun it was probably around noon, but she didn't have her phone with her to check as she had left it at her home last night when going out. She really hadn't wanted to be disturbed.

Caroline was just debating whether to join him in the shower when she heard it being turned off and seconds later a still wet Klaus emerged from the bathroom, clad only in a fluffy, white towel. He looked slightly surprised to see her but then a beaming smile crossed his features.

"You're still here," he unnecessarily said. Noting his surprise but also joy at seeing her, tugged at Caroline's heartstrings. He really thought she would be gone by now. Oh, Klaus. He was so insecure sometimes. She stood up, gathering the sheet around her, and walked towards Klaus until she was directly in front of him.

"Klaus, of course I'm still here. I'm taking a chance with you, remember? And I meant it," she said in a serious voice to him. But when he just stared at her with an unreadable expression her own insecurities overcame her and she took a step away. "But maybe you just finally got what you wanted and your infatuation with me is now gone and yeah…I'll just leave." She turned around when he didn't say anything and quickly gathered her shoes, the only clothing she had left from last night. That was just typical Caroline, actually thinking that some guy liked her, even loved her, instead of just lusting after her.

Suddenly she was grabbed by her arm and turned around. Before she could even process what just happened she was given a toe-curling, relatively quick kiss by the hybrid.

"Caroline, I love you. Do you really think last night would ever be enough to sate me and my desire to be with you? And I'm not just talking about the sex. I want to talk to you, get to know you. Remember? All your hopes and dreams, everything you've ever wanted in life. I want to know everything there is to know about you. I want to show you the world, go on dates with you and wake up each morning by your side." The last comment was accompanied by a small smile on his face. Caroline had tears in her eyes and she couldn't believe her luck. This man, _the most powerful creature on the planet_ , wanted to be with _her_ , Caroline Forbes, Miss Mystic Falls. She was first choice. A happy laugh escaped her and she swung her arms around his neck, letting the sheet fall in the process.

"God, Klaus, I want all of that as well," she said and then pressed her naked body to his while adding "But let's start by having more hot hybrid sex, what do you say?"

Klaus let out a groan at the contact and kissed her fiercely on her lips while bringing her even closer by grabbing her hips. "As you wish, my love."

They continued kissing for a while and one of Caroline's hand wandered to the knot of the towel, leaving Klaus bare. Her hand wrapped around his length and she was once again impressed by his size. She broke the kiss because curiosity got the better out of her and she had yet to see his dick in daylight. Her eyes grew wide. _That_ had really fit inside her? She could barely believe it.

Wanting a chance to explore his member more closely, she dropped to her knees while still working him up and down with her hand. She hadn't really got a chance to explore him last night and the prospect of giving Klaus head was strangely arousing. She had always disliked doing blowjobs for Tyler, seeing as he just forced his dick down her throat. But she knew that Klaus would never do that to her and she liked the thought of bringing the almighty hybrid to his knees with just her mouth.

His already hard cock was now only a breath away and slowly started sucking his tip. Hmmmm…he even tasted better than Tyler, kind of salty but also so distinctively Klaus-like. She looked up at the hooded eyes of Klaus and let out a moan at that, feeling herself get even wetter if it was even possible. He was downright staring at her with such an intense gaze, enjoying everything she gave to him. She removed her mouth from his tip and licked the underside of his shaft eliciting a growl from him. Caroline then sucked him in as far as she could, slightly humming while doing so, giving him even more pleasure. Using her right hand she cupped his balls firmly while simultaneously squeezing his shaped butt in her other. That almost gave way to Klaus' orgasm, but he stopped himself in the last moment, stopping Caroline from her movements and hoisting her up. He kissed her lips furiously, tasting himself in the process.

She pushed him slightly away and pouted. She had really wanted to finish him off like that. But maybe another time. Right now though, Klaus' tip was positioned right at her entrance and he slowly pushed into her. They both gasped at the feeling of completeness. Somehow they had ended up against the wall, once again. Maybe that was their thing?

He pounded into her relentlessly, while nipping at her perky breasts, biting the nipples with his blunt teeth. Every time he did that, she screamed out loud. Just as she was about to come Klaus threw her at the large bed, effectively disconnecting their members.

"Hey! Why did you do that? I was just about to release!" Caroline asked angrily but when she saw him slowly walking to her further protests died. He was on the prowl towards her with glowing amber eyes, his fangs elongated and sexy as hell.

"Need… to take you. My wolf needs… you… to submit. Turn… around!" He barely could speak those words as he came closer and closer. Caroline almost came from his words. They were so desperate yet dominant. Sometime they had to test if she could come alone from his words. She definitely thought she could.

She turned around as commanded, propping herself up on all fours and sticking her ass out in his direction. She had barely turned around when she felt him suddenly at her entrance. He pushed in with his vampire speed and started a ruthless pace. It was wild and animalistic and Caroline loved every second of it. Klaus had grabbed her hips to steady her but suddenly one hand left her side and was moved to their joining, slightly pinching her clit. Caroline let out a scream. "YES! RIGHT THERE!"

He continued to assault her in the most delicious way until her knees gave up and she finally came undone, Klaus following right after. They lay on the bed, both exhausted from their vigorous love-making.

"Wow," Caroline sighed.

"Yeah"

"That was just…wow."

"Yeah"

They smiled at each other and Caroline proceeded to cuddle with him. She laid her head on his chest and he put an arm around her. Caroline could feel the pull of sleep, but she suddenly realized that she hadn't had any blood in over two days and she felt her gums aching.

"Klaus?" she asked.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"I know that you didn't have any blood bags in your car, but do you have some here by any chance?"

Klaus looked at her and smirked. "Well, yes, we do. But why leave the bed when you can have your share of blood in bed?"

Caroline's eyes widened. Did he mean that she should drink from _him_? It's not like she hadn't had his blood before, but that was under different circumstances. This felt just more personal. But she was hungry and if she could remember correctly, she was dying so who knows, his blood was really delicious and _warm_. She licked her lips while thinking and Klaus' smirk grew bigger, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"Are you sure?" she asks instead of dwelling on her thoughts any longer.

"I wouldn't mind, love," he assured her.

"Okay, I'll do it then." She smiled at him nervously and pushed herself to a sitting position. Caroline grabbed his wrist and was immediately stopped by him.

"Wait, what? I thought…"

"Yes, Caroline, I want you to drink from me, but not from my _wrist_." He looked at her meaningful.

"Wait…you mean your _neck_?" Caroline was shocked. He truly trusted her with this and she felt a flutter in her stomach. This man who didn't even trust his own siblings most of the time trusted her with drinking from his vulnerable neck?

"No, I mean my big toe…of course, I mean my neck, sweetheart," he joked with her.

She gulped. Okaaaay, here we go then. She straddled the still lying hybrid and let her fangs out, the veins spreading around her eyes. Firstly, she kissed him on his neck while stroking his abs with her hands, wanting to make it pleasurable for him. She then gently bit into his neck, moaning as his blood hit her taste buds. It really was the most delicious thing.

Klaus seemed to enjoy it as well if the little grunts of pleasure were any indication. When she felt his member awaken against her ass, she was sure he was getting a kick out of it as well. When she didn't feel weak anymore she stopped, not wanting to take too much. She licked the little holes until they healed and then kissed him fully on his lips. They lazily kissed each other, enjoying the taste of blood on both their tongues. When they finished making out, Caroline let out a satisfied hum.

"Hmmmm…you taste delicious."

"Well, thank you, love. I bet you taste better though."

Not really thinking Caroline blurted out "Why don't you?" She immediately regretted it, when he pushed her gently off him and stood up, running his hand through his hair.

"Caroline. Love. You can't just say something like that if you don't mean it. It's just that it is so hard for me to withstand the smell of your blood. Did you know that when a wolf claims a mate, then the wolf bites them to really claim them as theirs? And this pull is only amplified by my vampire side, but I don't want to hurt you, Caroline. I'm deadly to you." At the end of his speech he had sat down on the bed again. Caroline moved until she was hugging the sad hybrid from behind.

"But Klaus, I trust you." At that he perked his head up. "If I say that I want you to drink my blood I mean it. And you might be deadly but you're also the cure. And I want you to mark me." At her last words she straddled him again and swept her golden locks to the right, leaving her neck exposed to him. Without further ado he bit down on her neck and Caroline felt euphoric. She had always despised letting Damon feed from her but this was different and she felt somehow powerful while he was drinking from her. She was giving her blood to the mightiest being on earth. Although she felt a new surge of arousal from Klaus and from her, she didn't think she could handle a second round right now. After a short while he let go of her neck and retracted his fangs, kissing her afterwards.

"I was right. You do taste like the best thing ever," he commented when they were finally done with making out and were cuddling again. He was stroking her silky hair and she was tracing random patterns on his chest. She looked up at his comment. "Yeah, nice and all but don't go all Edward Cullen on me, mister. I wouldn't know how to handle you then." Seeing his confused face she simply laughed into his chest and murmured something about sparkling vampires before she finally succumbed to sleep.

 **Thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
